This invention relates to low cost disposable training pants adapted for use by small children during the toilet training period. The training pants are intended to be used once (or only a few times) and then thrown away. They could be made in different colors (e.g. blue or pink) and patterns.
Busy working mothers would find these training pants especially useful because they would avoid the clothes washing problem associated with conventional cloth training pants. The proposed training pants are made substantially entirely out of paper, which is a biodegradable material that can be thrown away without the long term earth contamination problems associated with most plastic materials.
In some respects my proposed training pants are similar to the training pants shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,695 to R. Cooper, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,381 to W. Heran, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,241 to T. Igaue et al. However, the proposed training pants are believed to be simpler and less costly to manufacture than the pants shown in those patents.